IWish Upon A Star
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: When Sam makes a wish sending the Icarly gang into Harry Potter, they decided to join the story and shake up the story! but will the gang survive the adventure, or will this wish be their last?


I Wish Upon A Star

Prologue: I Wish….

Freddie P.O.V

Today Sam dragged me the movies to watch Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows Part Two. I was actually very surprised when I got there to see Sam and ' Melanie' instead of Sam and Carly. After All Sam and Carly basically went everywhere with each other. I was Sam's Ex-Childhood friend, and yes I said EX. Once Carly moved too town we kind of broke apart. I was Still friends with 'Melanie', best friends to this day. Well Melanie was just her Middle name, and the name she uses around Carly. Her first name is Chessa, Sam and I use to always get along, it was kind of hard not too since we grew up together. We also grew up with the Harry Potter Series, both the movies and the books. We would always watch the movies together, and when we weren't watching the movie together we was reading the book together. We would read to each other in till we fell asleep. That all stopped when Carly came around, we just stopped completely. So honestly I was excited when Sam asked me to come watch the final movie with her, and just a bit upset that I would see Carly here, but now that I see Sam and Chessa here I am absolutely thrilled.

Chessa is my best friend, she has always been there for me and Sam. She is a absolute Harry Potter Fanatic, she read the book way to many times for words. She was actually the one that made me and Sam friends. I remember It like it was yesterday. Chessa was bugging me to read the first Harry Potter book, but I didn't want to, and made fun of the book, causing Chessa to hit me with the book, and almost give me a concussion if Sam didn't stop her. Though she actually forced me to read the book, and that's when I fell in love with the book, but also my new friend. Though soon after the Prisoner Of Azkaban came out, Carly moved to Seattle, and I started ignoring Sam, and Chessa, because of my little crush on Carly. I don't know why I forgot about my crush on Sam, or that Chessa was my best friend, maybe it was because Carly seemed so perfect. I think that's why Chessa didn't like Carly, and actually became Melanie around her, so she didn't beat her up for making me forget about them, and always rejecting me, Sam told her to try to be nice to Carly. Sam was mad at me for a while about that…okay she may still be mad at me to this day, but I try to make it up to her but I just cant. Sam's always trying to avoid me, while Chessa is always trying to avoid Carly, but personally it's probably because she hates dying her hair blonde. That was the only difference between Sam and Chessa, the hair color. While Sam's here was a gorgeous blonde, Chessa's hair was a brilliant black, with natural blonde highlights.

A couple months ago Chessa forced me and Sam to go to the beach with her, and then once we started playing in the water I noticed something. Sam and Chessa developed…A lot. Now, you may be thinking, This Freddie guy must have a crush on Sam and Chessa, but that's only partly right. Chessa was more of a really hot sister, while Sam was more of a really hot crush, and this time I'm not sure this crush is going away.

By the end of the movie Chessa had tears on her face." What's wrong Chess?" I questioned.

" It all ends here." She murmured sadly.

I gave her a confused look." What ends here?"

" Just like the movie says, It all ends here." She explains." We all came together because of Harry Potter, What happens now that its over? Harry Potter was out beginning, now that it ended what does it mean?"

I was shocked, and didn't know what to say, so she continued. " The last movie we watched together was the prisoner of Azkaban, But then Carly broke us apart." She wiped the tears off her face, but it was obvious she was still upset. " I don't want this to be the end."

I felt guilty. Me and Sam stopped being friends around the third movie, now that the movie over, and there wont be any more, she didn't know what would happen to her. What could we hang on to? We were good friends, but Sam was our third, and we certainly aren't going to read the twilight series. We tried, and we literally lit the book on fire. It was just that bad.

" No Chessa, This may be the end of the movie, but to hell with it! It still lives on in our hearts. This is Certainly not the end." Sam says, surprising me. " I see your point though Chessa, I'm sorry that me and Freddie broke apart after that movie, but you know what, we have now, and we all have each so, so we will be friends in till our very end. I promise things can go back to normal."

I saw Chessa's face brighten up as she turned to me. " She's right, how about tomorrow we all meet up at my place, and watch the Harry Potter movies 1-6?" I said.

" Can we do the Witching Hour before Prisoner of Azkaban." She questioned. That was her favorite book, well it was all of our favorite book.

" Of course." I answered.

" Group hug?" She said opening her arms, we all hugged each other, and suddenly I was the happiest I have been in years.

Chessa's P.O.V

The next day me and Sam was at Freddie's house having a blast, We were about to start the Witching Hour, but then Mrs. Benson walked in.

" Hello Children." She was extremely pleased that me, Sam, and Freddie were hanging out here like we use to, instead of at Carly's house. She disliked Carly a lot, ever since we were kids, said she was evil or something like that. She liked me and Sam though, I think its because even though we hit him, we were always hanging out here, keeping Freddie away from any unwanted trouble. Then again she really is just crazy.

" Hi, Mrs. Benson." Me, and Sam said.

" Hey Mom." Freddie said.

" What are you kids up to?" She questioned like she didn't know already, probably double checking.

" We've been watching the Harry Potter Movies." I said.

"Oh, I brought some snacks, enjoy." Mrs. Benson said, and I seriously thought I was about to puke. The last time I came over she gave me Tofu as a snack. Who eats Tofu as a snack? " Be good okay? I got to go." She left and I was about to scream in joy.

" So Freddie we are all set up?" I asked as Sam went to the bag.

" Yeah, we can start when you guys are ready." He replied.

" Holy Fat Cake." Sam said peering into the bag.

" What un-eatable thing is in the bag?" I asked.

" That's the problem! It's all eatable, and all our favorite food." She said. " My fat cakes, bacon, ham, and sprite. Chessa's Chocolate's, Taco's, burrito, and . Oh! And of course Freddie's Sour Gummys, mini pizza, cookies, and Peppy Cola."

" Your not serious!" I questioned.

" I am serious. Now lets start the witching hour so we can engulf these things." Sam laughed.

Freddie got behind the Camera and said. " In 3-2-." The witching hour was a webshow we did when we were younger.

" Hello it's Chessa-Sirius-Potter-Black!" I made up my character, to kind of be Harry's twin sister, but because of some weird reason, I'm Sirius Black's daughter.

" And I'm Sam-Jennette-Malfoy-Black." She smiled. She was Harry's Distant cousin, my step-sister through marriage, and Malfoy's twin. She always likes the evil characters.

"I'm Freddie-Nathan-Lupin." He said joining us in front of the Camera.

" And this is a witching hour special!" We said together.

" So we hope your ready Wizards." Freddie said.

" And you too you witches, because we have the magic." Sam continued.

" And your about to be bewitched." I finished. " So let the witching hour begin!"

A hour later we was closing the show with a potions bit, but things weren't going to plan, not really.

"Ugh!" Freddie groaned wiping his mouth. " What did you make me drink? What kind of potion was that?"

" Well that's the question!" Sam said. " I really cant read my hand writing!" She laughed.

" Huh." I said taking the paper from Sam. " This doesn't look like a magical shake, it looks more like a recipe for…oh…tofu…."

"What? Ew! Gross!" Freddie yelled.

" Well thanks for watching our Witching Hour Special!" Sam yelled waving at the camera.

" Love you and goodnight!" I yelled as Freddie turned off the Camera.

He went to the computer and his jaw dropped. " Guys! We got over 3 million viewers!"

We ran over to see. " What?" I yelled.

" No way!" Sam screamed.

" Look at the comments! ' Please continue the witching hour!' ' we miss you three!' ' is that Sam and Freddie?' ' Wow Freddie and Sam are back to there original webshow! Please stay! We love seddie better on this one!' ' Too funny!' oh and my favorite, 'I loved when you guys got the recipe wrong and made Freddie drink tofu!" Sam read.

"Too cool!" I said starting Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Sam and Freddie sat down next to me, and we watched the movie.

Sam's P.O.V

After we watched all of the movies Chessa was sleeping on me, and Freddie. While she was sleeping we were just joking around in till Freddie got serious.

"I think we should continue the witching hour!" he said.

" it was just a special Freddie, we have Icarly remember." I sighed.

" We had the witching hour before Icarly, and I had way more fun then I did on Icarly anyway." He said. " I've missed the witching hour, I missed watching Harry Potter with you guys, and most importantly…I missed how good friends we were. I missed you Sam."

My face flushed pink as I looked at him. " What about Carly." I asked, as I moved closer to him. So what? I had a small crush on him, nothing big.

" What about Carly. That's the question." He said smiling. He moved his lips closer to mine, and I whispered to him.

" I'll think about it." We was about to kiss when the door flew open, and we jumped apart.

"SAM!FREDDIE!" Carly yelled.

I sighed. Here comes Miss. Perfect ruining my perfect day. I wish that she could butt out of me and Freddie's moments. We can hardly ever have a relaxing day without her, without her bursting into the room.

" Yes Carly." Freddie Sighed.

" I have so many questions." She groaned.

" Like what?" I asked.

" Like why didn't you guys invite me to the movies with you three. Freddie's mom said you went with Sam, and a girl too, said she slept over." She started. Oh, must have been Chessa, she likes sleeping over at Freddie's apartment, like I like to sleep over with Carly. Chessa has a bag of clothing hidden somewhere here.

" Also, why are you and Sam hanging out without me. Thirdly, why did Mrs. Benson let a girl sleep over! And buy all this junk food? Finally who is this girl!" Carly asked.

" First it's because you don't like Harry Potter, and Chessa wanted us to go. Also we hang out a lot with out you." I answered honestly.

"Secondly, me and Sam has been friends since childhood, and so have me and Chessa, the girl here, and so my mom is okay with either one of them sleeping over, and My mom must have been happy that the two girls that she thinks is a good influence, and keeps me from leaving the house is over so she bought it all so we have no reason at all to leave." Freddie answered.

" So you three have a web show? The Witching Hour?" Carly questioned.

" Yeah we used to," I answered.

" I was online when I found it. The comments were saying things like The Witching Hour is great! Too funny, Sam and Freddie are so hot and should go out! No wait or how about the ones saying Chessa was way hotter then me, and that the witching hour will take out Icarly." She yelled. " I was heartbroken. I thought I was upset."

" Carly it was just for fun, not everything is about you." Freddie said, and I smiled happily. Go Freddie!

"…Can I join in on this little party?" She asked.

" We were about to go to sleep Carls." I said.

" Oh, I'll go get my stuff and sleep over with you guys!" She said happily, running out before we could respond.

"Sam we have to talk about what happened before Carly interrupted." Freddie said.

I shook my head. " Nothing happened." The almost kiss, damn it Carly we were so close.

" We almost kissed." Freddie said.

" But we didn't, you know Freddie I just wish our Harry Potter experience would happen already." I sighed.

" I wish that too." He said nodding, but the look in his eye said that this conversation wasn't over, not yet.

In the morning I woke up in a red and gold room. I was in a uniform, and it was identical to the Hogwarts uniform. I looked at my hand and saw a wand resembling Draco's Malfoy's in the movie. I observed the room and gasped. I was in The Gryffindor common room. I was in Hogwarts! Holy fat cake! I looked around again and saw Chessa, Freddie, and…CARLY? I cant escape her anywhere can I?

"Guys! I think my wish came true." I said.

" There's only one way to find out." Chessa said smiling brightly. " Try a spell on me." She turned around so her back was facing me. " Hit me with your best shot."

"Guys this isn't a smart idea." Freddie said.

" W-where are we?" Carly stuttered.

" Hogwarts, duh!" Chessa said looking at her wand. It reminded me of Harry's, but it was slightly shorter.

I saw Fred Weasly coming down the stairs and grinned. I was about to do Chessa a favor, and get her a kiss from her Harry Potter crush.

I said a spell quickly and loudly. Chessa was thrown against Fred Weasly, and there lips touched. Surprisingly Fred only stumbled and caught Chessa before she hit the ground, and fainted.

" Sorry." I lied.

Fred Cheeks were bright red. " It's fine, never seen you guys around, are ya new?" He asked, eye's on the fainted Chessa. He sat on the couch holding Chessa in his lap.

"Yep, I'm Sam Black, that's my sister Chessa Black, and my friend Freddie Lupin." I said. " Oh, and that's Carly Diggory."

" I'm Fred Weasly. Are you lupin's son, and Cedric's sister?" His eye's went back to Chessa eye's reemerging his blush. " Do you know Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

" Yes we are, and we did know, dangerous fellow that man is." Freddie said.

" Thanks for catching Chessa, I really didn't mean to cause the two of you to snog." I said, not meaning the last part.

" It's fine." He said, and then said in a lower voice. " It truly is fine."

I grinned. " You can kiss her again you know, we wont tell."

His faced redden, and Freddie laughed. " Go ahead, kiss the girl if you want." Carly looked completely confused, and scared. She should have read the Harry Potter Series, then she would have known that we are in the middle of the prisoner of Azkaban.

" That would be taking advantage of her." Fred said, not denying that he was attracted to her, or that he wanted to kiss her again.

" No, it would be killing the 'bug' on her lip with yours." I said giggling.

Fred grinned. " I suppose then I have to." and then his lips crashed down on hers. Oh Chessa soooo owes me one.

I looked at Freddie remembering our almost kiss and smiled. I'm going to win Freddie over Harry Potter style.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Iwish upon a star, and please review! Oh and can anyone guess what spell was used on Chessa? And what will happen next? Depending on your reviews will depend on the next chapter! And who do you think Carly should end up with? Should Fred and Chessa hook up? Will Freddie and Sam go out? And what will happen to the Icarly gang in Hogwarts? REVIEW! Tell me your opinion, what you think should happen next, who should hook up with who, and tell me what you think of the story! Thanks again for reading~


End file.
